$ (-1)^{5} = \; ?$
$= (-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)$ $= 1\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)$ $= -1\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)$ $= 1\cdot(-1)$ $= -1$